Pumpkinhead
Pumpkinhead, also called the Demon of Vengeance or simply Vengeance, is a fictional character featured in the 1988 horror film Pumpkinhead, along with its three sequels Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings, Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes, and Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud. He is a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Pumpkinhead is the name given to a revenge demon (or demons), starring in the Pumpkinhead series. Pumpkinhead seems to take a very supernaturally mutated form of a human, invoked to take painful revenge on those who the summoner commands, at the price of their soul. Gameplay Pumpkinhead is the largest player on the board, with the runner up being Tall Man. His greatest strengths are his large size, sharp claws, and his long tail. He also interestingly uses what appear to be pro wrestling moves, such as picking people up, slamming then on his knee, jumping on them, as well as picking them up and slashing them with his other arm. He won't set any speed records but he can counter this by backing his opponent into a corner and attacking them when they are within the range of his tail. His special moves involve grabbing a tree branch (regardless of the stage) and bashing the enemy. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Anti Air Grab - ↓, →, WW *Leap and Stomp - ↓, ↘, K *Earthquake Stomp - ↓, ←, SW *Predator Leap - ↑ + → OR ← Helper *Branch - ↓, ↘, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Throat Slit - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Throw - SW Combo *Combo String 1 - WW *Combo String 2 - WW Taunt *Pumpkinhead gains super armor while doing a special move or Helper. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Back Breaker - →, ↓, →, P *Unleashed 2: Impalement - →, ↓, →, WW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Once again the demon of revenge had been summoned. With a new prey to hunt down. But chasing another demon was rather unusual. Nevermind, nothing would stop Pumpkinhead in his task. Ending After summoning Pumpkinhead to help him fight against Pinhead, Ash realized he was in trouble... again. Ash thought that if the Necronomicon could summon this thing, it could certainly destroy it too. The book opened a vortex and as invincible as he was, Pumpkinhead wasn't strong enough to fight it and was swallowed into it. But someone wasn't happy Ash fooled Pumpkinhead. So she raised a new demon to get revenge. Now a new demon was chasing Ash, taller and stronger. And nothing would save him, nothing would from Pumpkinhead. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Candyman *Chucky *Michael Myers *Undead Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Tall Man *Freddy Krueger *Matt Cordell *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Pinhead *Herbert West *Zombies *Ash Connections to Other Characters *Pinhead - Doug Bradley play in ''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes ''and Lance henriksen play in HellraiserVIII: Hellworld. * Trivia *Pumpkinhead was introduced in version 2.9. *Pumpkinhead and Classic Jason Voorhees are the only two characters to have 2 Combo Strings. *He's the only character who has three types of jumps. *Pumpkinhead is the only character to have a Grab Escape that damages the opponent. *The ending of Pumpkinhead's Story mode references the Pumpkinhead Poem, specifically the following verse; "Won't protect you in your bed, Nothing will, from Pumpkinhead!" Gallery Pumpkinhead.png|Pumpkinhead at the select screen Pumpkinhead Stance.png|Pumpkinhead as he appears in the game Pumpkinhead Portrait.jpg|Pumpkinhead's Game Art Pumpkinhead Intro 1.png Pumpkinhead Intro 2.png Pumpkinhead Outro 1.png Pumpkinhead Outro 2.png Pumpkinhead Outro 3.png Pumpkinhead Outro 4.png Pumpkinhead Outro 5.png Videos Pumpkinhead - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Pumpkinhead Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 7 Pumpkinhead Category:Characters Category:Pumpkinhead